1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk drive, and more particularly, to an optical disk drive having a dust removing apparatus, which minimizes the amount of dust introduced into the optical disk drive and collects dust floating inside the optical disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an optical disk drive is a device that reproduces recorded information or records information by emitting light to a disk-shaped recording medium, such as a compact disk (CD) and a digital video disk (DVD).
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional optical disk drive, and FIG. 2 is a partial sectional view of the conventional optical disk drive shown in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, an optical disk drive includes a main frame 10, an upper case 70 which is coupled to an upper portion of the main frame 10, a tray 60 which carries a disk D into the disk drive, and an optical pickup 50 which records information on the disk D or reproduces information recorded on the disk D. A disk receiving surface 62 in which the disk D is received is formed on a top surface of the tray 60. A door 61 is coupled to a front end portion of the tray 60. An opening 63 through which the optical pickup 50 accesses the disk D is formed in the tray 60. A front panel 15 is coupled to a front end portion of the main frame 10. An aperture 16 through which the tray 60 passes is formed in the front panel 15.
The disk D carried by the tray 60 is mounted on a turntable 40 that is installed on an upper portion of a spindle motor 30. The turntable 40 is coupled to a rotational shaft (not shown) of the spindle motor 30 such that the turntable 40 is rotated by the rotational shaft of the spindle motor 30 to rotate the disk D. The spindle motor 30 is installed on a pickup deck 20 that is coupled to the main frame 10. Further, the optical pickup 50 is installed on the pickup deck 20 to move in a radial direction of the disk D.
As shown in FIG. 2, when the tray 60 is inserted into the disk drive, there exists a gap between the door 61 of the tray 60 and the front panel 15. Foreign substances, such as external dust, are introduced into the disk drive through the gap. The foreign substances introduced into the disk drive may contaminate the disk D when they attach to a surface of the disk D and may deteriorate the performance of the optical pickup 50 when they attach to a lens of the optical pickup 50.